D Gray Man : My version
by IcusWriterToBe
Summary: An adventure beyond this world. Meet the exorcists that defend this world, yet struggles to stay alive... Follow the exorcists Allen, Lena Lee, Kanda, Lavi and the others of the black order. And meet the new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and i hope you will enjoy it. This story is my version of man, i will skip some episodes and write in some of my own, you will meet new characters and hopefully you will like it. This chapter takes place about a week after their meeting with Krory. Now let's start shall we.** _Allen, Lavi and Lena lee goes to a village named Quarina. There the meet a young woman named Karen and her dog Serina. The villagers refuses to tell the Exorcists about the strange things that have been happening near the village, but Lavi soon stumbles upon the answer, but it isn't what he expected._

Pulished 2012-08-03 03:16

I do not own this Beatiful anime. BUT i own the Characters Karen And Serina...and some other characters that have had made up.

Chapter 1 : The village Quarina.

'' This is killing me.'' cried Allen. Him, Lavi and Lena Lee were walking down a forest path, looking for a village called Quarina, Apparently someone there was a keeper of Innocence.

'' It's not that long of a walk, and you usually never complain'' Lena Lee responded, she walked in front of them and she was very excited for today. A new Exorcist! That was something that was very rare, Innocence is really picky with who they chose as a host. But now they had heard of Akumas showing up near Quarina, but they all disapeard, the work of an Exorcist?

'' That is not what im complaining about, im hungry.'' When Allen finished his sentence his stomach growled, Loud!

'' Don't do that Allen, im gonna get hungry too. '' said Lavi. He hit Allen on the head and ran pass Lena Lee, since he knew that punch would not go unpunished.

'' LAVI! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!'' Yelled Allen while chasing a running Lavi.

Lena Lee smiled at their sillyness and looked at the path. They had been walking for hours but not seen as much as a house or something that indicated that a village was anywhere around here. But what was that? She thought she saw something between the trees. She narrowed her eyes and she almost screamed out her joy.

''Over there! That's a clock tower! I think that's Quarina! '' Lena Lee yelled. Allen stopped chasing Lavi and looked between the trees, Yes there it was! And where's there's a village there's food. Allen ran pass Lena Lee and down the path, with the other two running after him.

'' This place is wonderful. '' said Lena Lee.

The village had some houses outside the walls they had buildt up for protection. And inside was several apartments, stores and resturants and diffrent Cafe's. Everything was painted in light colours and there was flowers everywhere, Under the windows, in pots by the entrances and flower girls handed them out. Lena Lee got a red lily from a young girl with curly brown hair.

'' Thank you. Are you travelers? '' Asked the young girl.

'' Yes we are . '' Lena Lee responded.

'' Then you are gonna need a place to stay right? Well i know this Inn that is owned by a old man named Mr. Oganasi, it's called '' The Wanders Inn''.

'' Catherine! Hurry up or your gonna miss her! '' Another girl yelled, she was almost at the end of this street that lead to town square ( according to the signs )

'' Is she starting now? '' The girl yelled back.

'' Yes! But you better hurry she'll start any second! '' Yelled the girl and then she took off.

'' Wait! Sakura! Excuse me . '' The girl said while bowing towards Lena Lee.

'' Maybe we should go check it out, Lavi said, we don't have anything else to do right? ''

'' Yes and then we'll check that Inn out '' Lena Lee happily responded.

They started walking down the street and soon young children ran pass them, all were heading towards town square. The town square was a big marketing place, here sellers sold diffrent thing from their stands and it was decorated with flowers and flags all in diffrent colours. A crowd was forming in front of them and what everybody was watching included fire as they saw fire flares go over the crowds heads. The children had a hard time forcing them self through the crowd, as did Allen, Lavi and Lena Lee. What everybody was watching was a girl with Black hair dancing and playing with fire. She set fire to a ring and gracefully played with it.

'' She's good, Said Lavi, But isn't it dangerous to do that with such long hair, i mean it goes down to her waist. ''

'' Yes, it is. But it dosen't look like the flames touches her, it actually looks like they are avoiding her. ''

She ended the show by breathing fire into the air, it looked like red snow when it rained down. Everybody clapped and cheered, especially the children. And soon a white dog came out ( About the size of a labrador but about 2dm smaller )carrying a bag in it's mouth. The crowd put coins inside the bag and soon they started to dissolve. When the dog came over to Allen it glared at him and then started barking.

'' Serina! Bad dog! Why are you yelling his just a boy! What has he...''She suddenly stopped and starred at Allen, she was staring at the symbol on his jacket.

'' Hide your symbols, she whisperd, and get out of town! '' She grabbed Serina and started to walk away, soon some children ran after her.

'' Look there's the Inn! '' Lena Lee cried.

'' Well how about dinner? '' Allen asked, though his stomach answered his question by growling.

'' Welcome. An old lady welcomed them, she wore a white kimono and had her hair tied up in a knot by her neck. Would you like a table? '' She asked.

'' Yes please, and we would also like to eat . '' Lena Lee said politely.

'' Well you sit down at this table and i will get your menu's '' They sat down by a window, the Inn's resturant was small it had about 16 tables. And the counter was at the right side while the tables were at the left, behind the counter there was a kitchen. There were about four other people in there, three were sitting by a table and one was sitting at the counter drinking Sake.

'' Well what would you like to have ?' '' The old lady asked giving them their menu's.

'' Well...I will take the Meat Ramen and to drink i would like orange juice. '' Said Lena Lee.

'' Orange juice? '' Lavi and Allen asked at the same time.

'' Yes, it's healthy and good for you. Plus Big Brother has been talking about how i don't get enough vitamins, so this is a way of pleasing him. ''

'' Alright, and the gentlemen? '' The old lady asked.

'' Well...i would like, said Allen, one of everything! '' The old lady stared at him and then laughed a little.

'' The same for me. '' Said Lavi.

'' Did you hear that sweetheart? '' The old lady asked.

'' Yes indeed i did, A man showed up behind the counter he was wearing a gray kimono with a cooking hat. An impossible order for any ordinary cook, he said while pulling his gray small beard, BUT im no ordinary cook.'' And then he started cooking. The sound of vegtables getting chopped , the sound of water getting boiled and the smell of food started filling the room. Soon the entire place was filled with customers and they were still waiting.

'' I don't think he'll take care of our order so quickly, Allen said, i mean look at this place it's swamped! When has finished one of our dishes he has to send it out to somebody else and i think he's working alone. ''

'' Why did you have to order so much? Lena Lee cried, what if you don't eat it all up, then all that effort will be for nothing.''

'' Of course we're gonna eat it all up, we aren't ...IT'S HER! '' Lavi cried. She was standing at the end of the counter talking to the old lady.

'' It's the dancing girl from before, Said Allen, Wonder what she's doing here? ''

'' Didn't she tell you something about our symbols? That we were supposed to hide them? '' Asked Lena Lee.

'' Yeah, she did. Good thing we did, some of the customers been staring at us for awhile. I think it's becasue of this. '' Allen said and showed his hand, and pointed to the scar over his eye.

]}]}]}]}]}]}]}]}]}}]]}]}]}]}]}]}]}]]]}]}]}]]}]}}]}]}]}]}]}]}]

'' Oh sweetheart, your back. '' Mrs. Oganasi cried.

'' Hi grandma. Sorry im late some kids wanted to play with me after my show, so i taught the a magic trick. You know the one with the flowers? '' Karen replied.

'' Well it's a good thing you changed your clothes, the place is swamped so your grandfater needs some help.''

'' Im here grandpa ready to help.'' '' Well you can start by taking this to table 15. ''

'' WOW! This is like half the menu! Who could eat this much..besides me? ''

'' And there's more coming, so i thought they needed to eat. So be an angel and give them their food and after we close up i will make my Special Strawberry ice cream. ''

'' Okay, i can almost taste the strawberries.''

Karen took the trays with food and started walking. Her grandpa was an complete idiot! He worked all alone in that kitchen becasue he wouldn't hire any other staff. '' They can't see the diffrence between a knife and a pencil! '' He had quoted once. Karen almost dropped the trays when she saw the customers at table 15, It was THEM!

_'' Oh please, don't make anybody see them! Well atleast they have hidden their symbols. Or taken of their jackets,..SAME THING! ''_ She started handing out the plates and looked from right to left to see if any customers were staring.

'' Listen! My grandpa is a hardworking man, he has buildt this Inn from the ground. It means everything to him! Your kind is not welcomed here. '' She whispered.

'' Why? '' Allen asked.

'' Don't talk about Akumas, Innocence or Exorcists. They'll find it suspicious, and leave as soon as you can! ''

'' We can't leave! Things have been happening here and we think it's with the help of an..., Karen glared at Lena Lee, E, That those things have been taken care of! '' Lena lee whispered.

'' You don't get it, Karen looked around, E's are banned from entering this town! ''

She then left the table to tend the other customers and left them with a million questions.

**What do you think? This is just chapter 1 and i hope you will all enjoy this. But why are Exorcists banned? Wanna find out then read the next chapter, which will hopefully be released tomorrow ( if my schedule dosen't explode ) :) Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Part 2 of my FanFic. I hope you will enjoy it really much. And leave reviews.**

**If i own D. Gray Man...HAHAHAHAHA...no :(**

**Chapter 2: The Tricks Of An Exorcist.**

She couldn't sleep! She had been laying in her bed for hours and still she couldn't sleep! It was all becasue of those idiots! What were they thinking!? Coming here, where exorcist's are banned from entering. She stared into the ceiling, why couldn't they just leave after she told them all that? But no! They had to get rooms Right Here! They needed to leave or Grandpa would be acussed of taking care of a pair of Exorcist's, He would never have a customer again! She needed to talk to them and explain why they couldn't stay here, they needed to leave and finish what ever business they had somewhere outside of the village. She got up out of bed and tried to no avail to sneak pass Serina, The dog woke up and stared at her.

'' Im going to talk to those people, They need to leave. '' She whisperd. Serina barked at her.

'' Okay, Okay. You can come , But be quiet! ''

She opened her door and looked at the three doors, The one on the left went to the bathroom, the one in front of her went to her grandparents bedroom and the one on the right went out to the resturant. She opened the door and quietly started making her way up the stairs, She tried to be as quiet as possible, But the sound of Serina's paws and her steps were pretty loud. She managed to climb the stairs and now tried to walk just as quiet through the hall. Room, 60, 61 and 62 that's were they were sleeping. 61 were the first one, 60 and 62 were on the left. She looked at the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

}]}]}]}]}}]}]}]}}]}]}]}]}]}]}]}]}]}]}]}}]}]} Lavi woke up by the sounds of someone knocking on his door. '' Who the hell could that be?, He looked at the clock, It's 2 in the morning! '' He got up and rubbed his eyes, '' If that's Allen i will kill im! '' He got up and opened the door, And there she was! '' STRIKE! '' Karen stared at him, why was he looking at her that way. '' What's wrong with you? '' She asked. '' Nothing. Im...Just really tired! '' He excused himself. What do you want? '' You and your friends need to leave. '' '' We can't! And why should we? What's wrong with this town. '' '' Some things happened here a long time ago. And the people here haven't forgotten it. '' '' Hey! Im the next Bookman, if something happened here then i should know about it! '' '' What do you know about a man named Eric Swalk? '' Lavi was complete frozen, he did not have a clue who that was? '' Thought so! '' '' Then explain. What happened here? '' '' Wake up your friends and meet me down in the kitchen in 15 minutes, and then i will explain everything. '' She walked away and Lavi stared after her, What did she mean by that? He thought about the conversation and decided that, if they were gonna stay here then they needed to know why Exorcist's were banned. He could atleast put a shirt on, since he was only wearing a pair of pants. He watched the clock, in 10 minutes they were gonna talk. He couldn't wake up Lena Lee, she was way to exhausted from today and had fallen asleep right away. He couldn't wake Allen either, the amount of food had made him exhausted, he had barely been able to wake up. '' I might as well go myself then, then i can tell them tomorrow. '' He walked down to the kitchen, it was dark and he had to feel his way through. He hit several things, and he had a mayor headache when he found Karen. '' Where are your friends? '' She asked. '' They are sleeping, couldn't wake them up.'' '' Well sit down, this might take awhile. '' Lavi sat down on a barrel. '' About 20 years ago, a man named Eric Swalk came to this village, he said he was an exorcist. He defeated many Akumas, and protected the village from them. However he ordered more food than he and his companions could eat, they drank almost as much and they offended the women. Everyone was tired of his acting and the council told him to stop with this amends. He then threatend to leave, and since the village was still attacked by akumas they couldn't let him leave. He kept going on as he did before but one night Eric saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, A girl named Emily. He wanted her so badly but she wouldn't give in to his charm, the elders of the town then told her to charm him. So she did but what she found out was that he wasn't a real exorcist and that his companions had been the akumas he had been fighting, disgusted by his behaviour she tried to leave. He wouldn't have it, he grabbed her and then he..., Karen stopped talking trying to put in a good word. '' Raped her. '' Said Lavi. '' Yes, and this was the boiling point for the people so they locked in his companions and that was the end for the ''Akumas''. And they told him to leave, he did but not far away he, and his newly set free companions, were attacked by Emily's family, they died. '' '' Didn't Emily tell them that he wasn't a real exorcist's ?'' '' No, she was to shaken up about his murder and she died about a week later, so no one found out about it. And ever since Exorcists have been banned from this village.'' '' But the exorcist that's here, fighting the akumas, we need to find him. '' '' There's no use in looking for him. '' '' Why? '' '' Becasue He can't leave! '' Karen cried. '' The akumas won't take over if he leaves, they are probably here for the very same reason as we. '' '' So if he leaves, the akumas will leave? '' '' Probably. '' Lavi then saw it, tears were running down Karens checks. '' Are you okay? '' '' No...Im..Not. But i don't get why im crying, i never cry! '' She gave a smile while she wiped away the tears. Lavi looked at her, she was crying and he had no idea why. But at the same time the talk about the exorcist seemed to upset her. Could it be that she knew who the exorcist were? ''Karen, do you know the exorcist? '' Asked Lavi. '' No..No..i mean..Just get out of here as soon as possible. '' She got up and ran out of the kitchen, Lavi stared after her, She fell on her bed and wiped the non stoping tears. Serina looked at her with sad eyes and whined. Karen laid down and fell asleep, with the big dog sleeping right next to her. \]\]\]\]\]\]\\]\]\]\]]\\]]\\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\ '' She started crying. Why? '' Cried Allen. '' I don't know, but i guess she knows the exorcist that's here. '' Lavi replied. They were sitting in the resturant again eating breakfast and Lavi had just explained what happened last night ( or this morning ) to Allen and Lena Lee. '' We need to talk to her about all of this. '' Said Lena Lee. '' Yeah, but we need to do some research first, about this town, the attacks and about this Eric. '' Allen said. They all went diffrent directions to ask about the attacks : '' I haven't seen anything! '' '' Attacks? What attacks? '' '' Why would anyone attack this village? '' '' I was asleep at the time and i didn't hear anything.'' They asked about the Town and it's history : '' Well...I don't know very much, maybe you should ask Mr. Oganasi. '' '' All i know is that some settlers came here and then buildt upp the town from there. '' '' That clocktower was buildt by my great great grandfather, isn't it magical?'' '' Have you asked Mr. Oganasi? '' And they also asked about Eric: '' Oh...Him. No i don't know anything. '' '' He was an evil Exorcist! '' '' He tried to rape alot of girls before Emily.'' '' You shouldn't ask questions about him..you'll get into trouble.'' They met back at the Inn, and it's really late it was almost time for dinner. '' What did you find out? '' Allen asked Lavi. He was exhausted and everything he had found out was..well...nothing! Nobody told him anything. '' The same as you, '' I don't know anything. Have you talked to..Bla...Bla..Bla.. BLA! '' '' But i found out something interesting. You know that statue in the middle of town square? Well it depicts a young girl, holding hands with a young boy and she has chains around her feet. According to the plate a sculpture got inspiration from the future telling of a girl. And the girl looks alot like Karen. '' It might be something, but im to tired to think. Im gonna eat and then go to sleep. '' Allen sighed. '' Yeah me too, how about you Lavi? '' '' I think im gonna go for a stroll. '' '' But it's getting dark, Lena Lee cried, are you sure you will be okay? '' '' yes, I promise. '' Lavi walked out the front door and saw the town in a new light. The streets were lighten up by lanterns, people were either going home or going out the eat. He took a deep breath. He just started walking, where he had no idea. He just needed to take a walk, to clear his head. He walked past several couples and laughing children were running home. He smilied to himself, they were so carefree and happy. He whished he could have had such a childhood, to laugh and act like a child. But there's no time for that when your an exorcist, he envied them. He came to the end of the street it was a little park with a water fountain in the middle. He sat down at the fountain and looked at the sunset. '' Isn't it beautiful? ''Lavi looked up and was greeted by Karen's smiling face. **Well how do you like it his far? What is Karen's relationship with the exorcist, and what's up with the villagers? countinue to read if you wanna find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... ive been gone but now im back... Let's continue shall we?**

**So the hate for exorcists has been revealed, but something is odd with Karen... **

**Chapter 3 : The exorcist's reveals.**

'' This place... It's beautiful. The kids like to play here. And it's just beautiful. ''

Karen sat down next to him, she looked at the sunset and smiled. She looked just like any other girl but, her eyes were sad and... he noticed a scar on her neck. Suddenly a loud noise was heard. Like something shooting. Lavi then saw the shape of a level 1 Akuma rising above the rooftops.

'' God dammit! Karen, you need to hide or else you'll get...'' He turned around and saw that Karen was gone. '' Karen? '' A shoot was fired at his feet and he jumped just in time. '' Innocence activate! '' And he took out the akuma fast and then headed towards another one. '' She ran and hid, i have to belive that. ''

Allen had started fighting and his left hand had already killed two akumas but more were approaching. People were fleeing, no one had a thought on that there were exorcists in town right now. Everyone just ran. Lena Lee dived down and saved a kid from being shoot by an akuma, when she returned her to her mother the woman was silent. She whispered thank you and ran away with the kid. Lena Lee jumped after another Akuma, and easily destroyed it.

'' They are all Level 1. Something feels weird about this. '' Allen stated. Lena Lee was nearly hit but managed to jump out of the way.

'' I feel so too, it's like they are pushing us towards the center. '' Lena Lee and Allen didn't have time to think anymore, they had to fight. Lavi soon joined in and the town was being crumbled. The towns people ran, and maybe one or two stopped to yell at them to die or go to hell. A woman was shoot in the back.

'' No! God dammit! '' Allen quickly destroyed the akuma and noticed something. All streets lead to the town square, and all the akumas were... Allen froze. ''_ No... Tell me i'm wrong.''_ And when he looked up he saw how they were attacking.

'' LAVI! LENA LEE! '' He screamed. They both stopped and looked at Allen.

'' What? We're kinda busy. '' Lavi yelled back. He destroyed another akuma.

'' They are flocking them like sheep! They are pushing them towards the town square! And when they get there... ''

'' They will kill them all in one swoop. '' Lena Lee landed next to Allen. Lavi jumped of the roof and landed next to them.

'' Then there will be at least two or three level 2 up ahead. '' Allen said, he was getting pretty exhausted.

'' Perfect. '' Lavi said before dashing of.

'' Look at them, Haro. Trembling like leafs, and what are they afraid of? Us? Heheahahaha. Or are they afraid... Of the dead bodies before them?'' The towns people had been caught in the trap, terrified of the monsters before them. And the people dying on the ground. One was barely alive.

'' Can't we just end this? Im getting tired of their faces, and those exorcists are closing in. '' The akumas had twisted bodies, the one named Haro was almost human like. Beside his face and long fingers\ nails. The other one looked like a giant snake with two long arms and two short legs, he eyed the people with a grin on his face.

'' Just one more. Then we can kill them.. But who shall it be? '' He crawled around them, looking for a pleasing victim.

'' Hurry Kirol! I can sense their innocence not far away, plus the level 1's we have are running out . '' Kirol slithered past the people, he looked at Haro with an angry look.

'' It's all right.. Iv'e found one. '' His tail grabbed a little girl by her ankle and lifted her up.

'' CATHERINE! '' A woman cried, she was held back by the others. Catherine cried and looked with terrified eyes at Kirol. He smiled and started waving her around. Her tears hit the ground and she was to terrified to scream. '' _ Please... Anybody.. Help me.. '' _

'' She'll do nicely. Then we can start the fun, and we'll do it before the exorcist's here. '' He moved a long fingernail around her. '' _Please.. Someone..'' _

_'' _And hopefully she'll bleed more, before she's split into two that is. '' The fingernail moved slowly towards her stomach, he was gonna cut her open.

'' HELP ME! '' Catherine screamed in agony. Suddenly a shadow moved around the akuma.

'' AAAAAAHHHH! My nail! '' Kirol's long black nail fell to the ground, he looked in chock at it and saw a black chain around it. The chain lead back to a person in black standing before them, holding Catherine.

'' Hmm... Another Exorcist aye? Haro showed no smile nor frown.

'' Your mistaken on that part. '' The person spoke and Catherine gazed at the hooded figure, the voice was familiar. Kirol sobbed over the lost of his nail and paid no attention to them.

'' But that weapon... Surely... No... Your aura is not the same, your not an activated member. '' Kirol tried to reattach his lost nail and cried in agony when it failed.

'' Kill her Haro... She ruined my fun.. '' Haro looked at him and then back to the hooded figure, so it was a woman. Catherine then smiled and wrapped her arms around the person. '' _Thank you.. ''_

'' Exorcist or not... YOUR IN MY WAY! '' Haro lashed out and went for an attack. The person moved out of the way just in time, still holding Catherine. Haro attacked again, and the person evaded again.

'' I can't fight with you around my neck, but it's to dangerous to let you down. '' She moved Catherine so she had her arms and legs wrapped around her, and clinging to her back.

'' DIE! '' Haro went for an attack when suddenly he was stopped in his movements. A chain was wrapped around his leg, she made a quick pull and down he went. Haro tried slashing of the chains but his nails bounced of. He stared with mad eyes at the person. Kirol couldn't do much, still sobbing over the lost of his favorite nail. The person pulled again and now his leg was crushed.

'' HARO! YOU BITCH! '' Kirol snapped out of his sobbing and like a snake he quickly ran over to them. The person moved quickly out of the way. Catherine used all her strength to stay on her back. The chain went back to the person, her long sleeves were covering their end. Kirol stood over Haro and sounded like a snake.

'' So Akumas do have feelings... Who would have thought. '' Kirol in rage attacked the person. She fell and moved so that Catherine didn't get hurt.

'' Now this will be fun.. '' Kirol raised his hand and got ready to kill them when a shoot went by his head. He turned his head in anger, who dared destroy his fun? On top of a building stood Allen, he had fired the shoot. Lena Lee and Lavi were fighting the level 1's still left and he had run ahead. He stared at the scene, two level 2, the towns people and a... Just who was she. '' _She moves like an exorcist. But we're the only ones here. '' _Kirol turned his attention and attacked Allen. He tried shooting, but Kirol moved so quick that he could avoid it. Allen was suddenly pinned down, but thankfully the nail missing was the one that was gonna kill him. Allen couldn't get up. Suddenly Kriol's grin was gone, he stared into the open and then collapsed.

'' KIROL! '' Haro screamed. Kriol had been split in two, by the chain. It had wrapped around him and like with Haro, with one pull he was split in two. The person had taken the chance with Allen being attacked. The chain returned to her sleeves. Kirol was on the ground, staring with doubtful eyes at his other half.

'' My legs... My tail... Why are they so far away? Haro... I don't feel my tail. '' Kirol sounded like a child and Haro tried to get himself up, but failed. He could levitate but then he wouldn't be able to land his more powerful attacks.

'' HEY! Exorcist! Wanna finish them of? '' Allen was taken back by this, but aimed at Kirol. Kirol saw the aiming exorcist.

'' Thank you Haro... For being my friend... '' Kirol was destroyed in a instant and Haro stared at the place were his body once were.

'' Why...You... AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG! '' Haro was in the air and stared with hatred at them, the next second he was gone. Allen looked down at the hooded figure, she put Catherine down and then ran. The people fell to their knees and thanked every god there was. Catherine's mother hugged her child with tears flowing down her cheeks. Allen went after the person, it was a chase over the rooftops. She was quick and knew where to go, Allen nearly tripped at least four times.

'' Lavi! Lena Lee! Follow her! '' Lena Lee had finished of the last Akuma and they gave chase after the figure. They were nearly outside the town and the rooftops were getting fewer and fewer. They came to the forest and the pace started to slow down.

'' Why are we following her? '' Lena Lee asked.

'' She's the exorcist, i saw her fight two level 2's alone. '' Lena Lee and Lavi stared at Allen but saw that the figure was slowing down. They came to a sealed off part of the forest. The figure breathed heavily and had to lean against a tree for support.

'' There's no point in running. We are comrades, so let's start talking. '' Allen tried to make the person open up but instead he got a laugh.

'' Comrades? Im not even a trained exorcist and im better than you! '' She laughed and Lena Lee was felt with unease.

'' We can fix that. Join us and fight these Akumas. '' Lavi had to say something and now the figure got a serious look, even though her eyes were covered.

'' I can't... You see. '' She removed her hood and made them stare at her. She smiled at them.

'' Karen? ''


	4. Chapter 4

**IM GETTING SO F****** TIRED OF THIS! THREE TIMES! I HAVE HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER THREE TIMES! IM CONSIDERING THROWING MY COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW AND CRAM WINDOWS OFFICE WORDS DOWN SOMEONES THROAT! I'M GONNA KILL SOMETHING! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! **

**Okay... That felt good... So for the third time... Let's see what happens and for the third time.. Serinas height... Akamaru from Naruto Shippuden... White.. Feminie... something something dark side...Im so tired of repeating myself... And i was so close to the end the second time... BUT NO! Let's get on with this before i explode.**

**But im so not into writing it all again... So im just gonna get to the good stuff, Summary :**

**Karen was convinced, after crying and falling to her knees to go with Allen and the others.**

**She has to say goodbye to the Oganasi's and can barely do it, since they have a reason to hate Exorcits's.**

**Their son was killed after turning into an akuma by his wife.**

**Karen tells them with a heavy heart that she was the fourth exorcist that helped the town last night.**

**Let's go from there shall we?**

**Chapter 4 : Farewells.**

Karen was trembling, she had told them... She had really told them... And she couldn't look them in the eye, she couldn't see their anger and resentment. Suddenly Mr Oganasi hugged her, he held her as tightly as he possibly could.

'' Then you show those exorcist's what it means to be an Oganasi! '' She cried after hearing these words and felt how Mrs Oganasi started braiding her hair. This warmth and love. She couldn't remember when she last felt it. When she was eight her parents died and she had been an orphan, then 3 years ago she showed up at their doorstep. Exhausted and hungry she begged them for just a slice of bread. And instead they offered her and her only friend, A small hostile dog named Serina who barked at anyone who came near them, a warm meal and a bed. And after that she was stuck. They treated her like a family member and soon started calling them Grandpa and Grandma, and she was suddenly not alone. They didn't know who she was, and yet they took her in.

'' We both love you, and maybe all Exorcist's aren't the same. As you are a prime example of that. '' The Oganasi's watched Karen, She was a beautiful young woman at age 15. They hugged one final time and then she left. Serina had been playing with some children and when she saw Karen leaving she ran after her. Barking and jumping around happily. Karen dried her eyes and walked through town for the last time. Allen and the others had been thrown out the very same second they woke up, so she would have to walk pretty far to get to them. She was getting near to the entrance, after she went through that she would leave this town.

'' KAREN ONEECHAN! WAIT! '' Karen turned around to see children running towards her, and one of them was Catherine who jumped her and held her tightly. Karen looked at the eight small crying children, Catherine's brown hair was the only thing she saw of the young girl. Karen smiled and stroked her hair.

'' What's this? Did something happen? '' Catherine stepped back and angrily replied.

'' YOUR LEAVING! YOUR GOING AWAY TO BECOME A...'' Karen placed her finger before Catherine's mouth. She smiled at the children.

'' Im gonna come back one day you know. So why are you crying? '' Catherine and they others couldn't stop crying.

'' But... but... ''

'' And i can't have you crying and feeling sad. This town needs laughter and happiness, and how do you give it that? '' The children stopped crying and dried their eyes.

'' By being happy yourself. '' They said all in one.

'' Exactly. So who will have to do that while im away? ''

'' Us? '' A boy with black hair answered.

'' Yes. And why im going away... ( She leaned in and whispered ) Will be our little secret. '' All the children nodded and Catherine, who still cried, once more hugged Karen. Karen invited the other children to join in and they did. Karen got up and started walking away, towards the entrance. Catherine held her emotions inside and suddenly when Karen had just taken one step out of town she screamed out.

'' YOU SHOW THEM WHO'S THE BOSS! '' She screamed, Karen was shocked and turned around to see the other children join in.

'' BECOME BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE! ''

'' YOU CAN DO IT! ''

'' AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF DYING! '' Catherine ended with. Karen smiled and waved goodbye. All the children waved and yelled goodbye till she was out of sight. Then they headed for the town square.

Karen and Serina headed for the supposed meeting place and only found a note stuck to a tree.

_Karen, sorry but we had to leave for another mission. I've left a map for you. See ya at headquarters! \ Lena Lee. _

'' Are they serious? '' Karen looked at Serina who apparently had no idea what they were doing. Karen sighed and took a good look at the map. Actually headquarters weren't to far away. Maybe a three days journey... If you walked. They walked until they had passed the last house. Then she took the suitcase and tied it to her back. She then got up on Serinas back and they were of. Serina ran for hours and when they finally took a rest it was already night fall.

'' If we keep up in this pace we will be their by nightfall tomorrow. '' Karen was in the middle of making a fire when Serina showed up with two dead hares in her mouth. Karen grilled them over the open fire and gave one to Serina who ate it very aggressively. Karen took her time and when Serina was done, she spent half the night begging for a piece of Karens.

'' Fine. '' She broke a leg and threw it to her. The night was pretty cold but they managed to get some sleep. And when the sun rised they took of again.

'' HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CLIMB THIS!? '' Karen stared at the plateau. Serina could probably climb it, but with Karen on her back it might be harder. Karen got off and looked for an entrance of some sort but couldn't find any. She thought hard about how she could get up and came up with the idea to use her chains. Surely they weren't that strong but she had to try.

'' Ready? '' Karen asked Serina. Serina nodded and Karen took out her chains, they had swirled around her arms and came out quietly when she asked them to. She didn't even have to say Activate.

'' Let's go! '' Serina took of and started forcefully climb up, she was pretty fast. Karen reached out with her arm and one chain went out, She pulled and it started pulling her up. She used to other chain too and and soon they had gotten a pace.

After a long and exhausting climb they finally reached the top, Serinas paws were bruised and Karen felt numb in her arms. She then saw a giant tower, she figured that was the place. They started to walk towards it and reached the gate.

'' HOLD IT! '' The gate was a giant face and it screamed at them. Karen fell to the ground and Serina started barking madly. The gate looked uncomfortable and looked like it was gonna cry.

'' STOP IT! BE QUIET! '' It cried out.

'' Serina! '' Karen said with a hard voice, Serina stopped but looked angrily at the gate.

'' WHO ARE YOU? '' The gate was crying and had to do it's job at the same time, what a world.

'' Ummm... My names Karen.. Im here to umm... Become an exorcist i guess. '' She didn't know what to say and the face looked at her with doubt.

'' WELL LET'S... '''

'' It's okay, she's expected. '' A voice spoke from nowhere.

'' BUT I... '' The gate protested.

'' Komui sent me, im supposed to bring her in. '' The voice spoke from the shadows. A man appeared next to Karen and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

'' Hi there, my name's Krory. ''

**Done... Next time we will see Karen on her first mission... Good night**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back and with a new chapter... Sorry about my little outburst last time... But it's pretty frustrating when you have been writing for a long time and it all disappears... You get kinda irritated... But here's a funny thing... When I opened Word again... What I have written was there... I hate technology... But moving on. Today we will see Karens first mission as an Exorcist... It will be fun. I was thinking of making two chapters of this. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 : An Exorcist's job. **

" Hurry up Krory! " Karen yelled, she was very excited for this day. She had been preparing for hours, repacking at least four times. The small Forrest path was very calm and she ran around like a little kid, jumping up and down. Krory had a hard time keeping up but since she kept running around he walked in a normal calm pace. They were meeting up with a Finder named Vau, According to the map given to Krory they were getting close. Karen's enormous pet was with them and she ran after Karen happily barking.

" How about we take a short break? " Krory asked when Karen stood still, she turned around and gave a bright smile.

" Sure. But it has to be short. " She sat down under a tree and took of her shoes. Krory sat down and watched the strange girl in front of him. They had offered her the best shoes that one could have, and she had said no.

" I refuse! " Karen stood her ground and the workers tried their best to convince her to put them on.

" Just try. " Johnny pleaded.

He adjusted his glasses and lifted up the shoes on the table. They were pretty stylish, and were shoes that you tie. They had put a lot of work into it, making sure she could move easy in them.

" I like my old shoes. I can move a lot easier in them. " Karens old shoes were not only dirty, they had holes, the black fabric had been worn out, and to put it in a simple way they were old. Johnny sighed and looked at his colleagues.

" Would you mind holding her? " Karen stared at them when she was lifted up by her shoulders. Reever held her up while number 65 and Tub held her legs. She kicked and tried getting lose, they had a handful trying to keep her still. She managed to kick Johnny but he got up again after adjusting his glasses, after having done this for a good fifteen minutes the shoes were finally on. Johnny and the others collapsed and let out a sigh of relief. Karen stared irritated at her new shoes, sure her old ones were worn out but that was just because she liked to move around alot. The new ones were comfortable too.

" Hey Johnny, right? " Johnny sat up and looked at Karen that had started clapping her shoes.

" Yeah. Is something wrong with them? " Karen sighed and jumped off the table she had been placed on.

" No, they are... Comfortable... But can I keep my old ones? " Johnny looked at his coworkers, Number 65 was the one holding her old shoes and threw them to her.

" Be careful! " She screamed, she immediately regretted raising her voice. She apologized by bowing at least fifteen times, and thanked them for her new clothing. She suddenly lost her foothold and Reever managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

" Hey are you okay? " Everyone looked at her with concern and then heard the snoring.

" SHE'S FALLEN ASLEEP?! " Everyone screamed at once.

Karen started packing up her light backpack and took out her old shoes.

" You brought them with you? " Karen looked at him with a confused look.

" Yes, it would be pretty weird walking around barefoot." She started taking on her shoes again, they were like ballerina shoes, only without the straps and they were more round by the end.

" So the new ones were uncomfortable? " Krory asked, puzzled by her action.

" No, I just like my old ones. " Krory sighed, Karens outfit and the shoes matched perfectly, and her old ones kinda ruined her image. Karen's outfit was in all black, except a white line that went around her coat. And the mark was placed on the shoulder part of the coat. She jumped up and gave her childish smile again.

" Let's get going. " Krory had no choice than to smile. Karen was such a happy girl. He got up and started walking after her and Serina, running around like two small children. That thought made Krory feel weird. Karen was a young woman, but yet acted like a child. Almost like Allen, but Krory had not heard so much about her background to tell if her past was traumatic. He needed to do so, to understand. She stopped and waved at someone walking up to them.

" Look a Finder! It has to be Vau right? " She yelled to Krory. He looked at the man who waved back.

" Krory and Karen I assume. Names Vau. " He reached out his hand as a greeting, which Krory politely took.

" So your Vau. Where are we going today? " Karen asked excitedly. Vau was dressed as a typical finder and he pulled down his hood showing he had black curly hair. He smiled at them and pulled out a map.

" There's a village close by, and according to my fellow finders, there is Akumas closing in to it. And at least 4 level 2 is among them.

" Karen jumped at this information and gave out a scream of happiness.

" Oh by all Angels this is a delight! My first mission and I get to take care of 4 level 2's! " Vau looked confused at her excitement, usually Exorcist's got irritated by these types of situations.

" Let's go then. " Vau walked first and Krory close behind. Karen had stopped running around and walked next to Serina behind them.

" So what's her deal? " Vau asked after awhile, Krory looked at him with a puzzled look.

" I mean... Is she... Umm... Taken? " Krory looked confused but when he saw the blushing on the young Finders cheeks he caught on.

" Not really. She's kinda new so she hasn't been able to get to know anyone. " Vau blushed even more and glanced a little at Karen who was busy talking to Serina.

" I can not believe nobody's taken her yet. " Krory smiled, Vau seemed to be a good kid and maybe he and Karen would get along. He however abandoned these thoughts when he saw something moving in the sky up ahead. Karen saw it too and felt a little bit uneasy by the sight of it. Serina growled at it.

" What's that? " Karen asked nervously. Krory's faced turned hard and scary.

" Akuma. " Karen's nervous look disappeared and a bright smile appeared as she gripped the two handles that were placed on both sides of her hips.

" Perfect! "

/.:::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::

Karen stared at her new weapons, all she had in the beginning was two chains. Now she had two handles that could make her chains come out, and they were easier to control this way. Komuri looked at his handy work and praised himself for it.

" Well as usual I have succeeded with another change. And a mighty fine one too. " Karen felt the handles and moved her arms to check if they were easy to fight with.

" Can I add something? " She looked up at Komuri with hope, and he smiled .

" Why of course, it's your weapon after all. What would you like to add? "

" CHAIN CRUNCH! " Karen threw her chain and it hit a level 1 Akuma, at the end of the chain there was a skull that with it's jaws took a bite if the Akuma. Of course it didn't hold for long but it held long enough for Karen to let the chain pull her up and then let the other chain wrap itself around the Akuma. Karen didn't have a name for the wrapping attack that finished off the Akuma, but she had thought of naming it something with snake. As the Akuma was destroyed she started to fall to the ground, but she threw her chain at the next Akuma and it all repeated itself.

/:::::::::::/:::::::::/:::::/

Komuri looked as Johnny and the others walked away with Karen to take measures for clothes. He then turned to Hevlaska who had just examined Karen.

" I see your... Troubled expression... Komuri... " She talked slowly and Komuri meet her eyes with concern.

" You didn't tell me what your prediction was for her. " Hevlaska, though she didn't have eyes, looked at Komuri with concern. Her body moved slightly during their talk.

" I sensed... Something in her... Something powerful... Hear my warning... She must learn... To control her... Emotions. " Komuri heard what she said but was unable to take it in. Something powerful rested in her.

" Could her innocence be...?! " Hevlaska interrupted him and shook her head.

" Not that kind... But something lurks in their... It would be dangerous if...the Noah's got to her... " Komuri started walking away when he felt he needed to ask one more question.

" Did you see who we should keep her from, except the Noah's? " Hevlaska nodded and Komuri looked at her waiting for an answer.

/::::::/::::::::/:::::/

**Sorry but did you really think I'm gonna give you such an answer so quick, why no. So this chapter was kinda short because I needed a little cliffhanger... But no such. So I'm ending it their and next time we'll see Karen and Krory fight the Akumas in the little village... Also Vau... What shall we do with him? **

**Till next time... Leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes here we go... So last time we got to see a little glimpse of what Karen did on her first day at HQ. But let's move on shall we! **

**Chapter 6 : Nice to meet you. **

Karen landed next to Krory and watched as the last Akuma exploded. He still had his scary face and tried to sense the presence of any Akumas in hiding. When he was certain that there where none he changed back to his more calmer and pleasant face. Vau caught up too them and looked in disbelief at what they had accomplished. Serina ran over to Karen and barked angrily at her, Karen tried calming her down and Krory decided to stay out of it.

" That was amazing! You were incredible! " Vau ran after Krory and he was way to exited. Even so Krory appreciated that someone liked what he did.

" But hm.. What's up with the dog? " Vau nodded against the dog that stubbornly barked at Karen, who apologized again and again.

" To be completely honest... I have no idea. "

Suddenly a huge crash was heard. Both Vau and Krory turned their heads in panic, and screamed when a big hole had appeared between Karen and Serina.

" Is there still Akuma around?! " Vau screamed in panic, and moved his head around rapidly looking for Them. Karen stared at the hole and saw that at the bottom there was a cannon ball. She looked at the direction it had come from.

" Hey Vau! " She yelled. " Yes? " He kept moving his head around. " How far is the village from here? " Vau stopped panicking, seeing as neither Exorcist's were. " Not far. " Vau looked confused at her, she was staring at something between the trees.

Suddenly a scream was heard. Krory and Vau ran up to Karen and watched as something moved between the trees. And out of the trees came another cannon ball. They managed to hit the ground just in time and Karen got irritated.

" Who the hell shoots cannon balls all over the place?! " Another scream was heard, and out of the trees came two kids. After them came Serina.

" Demon dog! " They both cried and ran towards them, however when they realized their direction they screamed and turned around. But Serina was still chasing them, and in panic they hugged it each other and fell to the ground. Serina leaped towards them

" SERINA! BAD DOG! " Karen grabbed Serina and pulled away from the kids. The kids trembled and Vau sat down in front them.

" Are you two okay? " They looked at him with tears in their eyes. And then they passed out.

Krory walked over to them and looked over at Karen who was forcing Serina to lay down. " Wonder why they shoot at us. "

One of the kids wore a hat and Krory noticed how a lock of curly hair came out from under it. This caused some suspicion, as the kids were dressed like boys. He reached out to take off the hat when something flew past his ear. Someone bursted out from the trees holding a gun. Krory touched his ear and felt that a little cut had been made, Karen jumped to her feet and Serina growled at the figure.

" Step away from the children! " Vau got up slowly and felt his heart rate go up to a thousand. The figure wore a cape, and spoke in a very hard voice. The gun was pointed at Krory and he moved slowly away. The figure kneeled down beside them and shook the brown haired one awake.

" Oh? Yun...! " The figure schussed him and helped him up, and then picked up the one with the hat. Karen took a step forward and the gun was aimed at her, she gulped and the kid awake grabbed the cape.

" We heard noises and went to check what happened, it was Akumas all over the place! And we went to the cannon but when we took aim they had disappeared. But they were still here, so they must be Akumas in human form! "

The figure looked at him and then took a look at the weird group. A dog, a girl, a wimp and a... What was he? He didn't look human. " Why do you think so? " The figure asked.

" Because that one had a really scary face! " He pointed at Krory and the gun was once again aimed at him. Krory felt how his insides froze, were his looks the center of judgement again? Karen stared at them and held her hands just slightly over her handles.

" Hey now wait a minute... " Vau tried taking a step forward but was stopped by the gun, he raised his hands and backed away. The gun was then set on Krory again. The kid held his hands tightly around the cape.

For a moment only silence existed. Birds stopped singing. Even the wind stopped blowing. Time froze. And everyone's minds went numb. Krory looked in disbelief as the gun holder, pulled the trigger. His mind went numb. And before he realized it, the bullet went through his chest. He stood up for awhile before falling to his knees. He breathed heavily and put his hand to his chest, he looked as his white glove turned red. He started to tremble and felt how his body was going numb. He looked up and the person stood before him, aiming at his head.

" Say hello to the Earl for me. " Before the trigger was pulled Karen tackled the aimer. The kid let go of the cape and jumped backwards. Karen managed to keep the person on the ground and Vau rushed over to Krory to check his wounds. Karen had a real wrestle match with the person, and the kid had pulled away the other child away from them. The person kicked Karen and Karen fell to the side. The hood came off and revealed that the shooter was a woman with long golden brown hair. She reached for the gun when someone gave her a light knock on her shoulder.

" I've taken worse punches than that. " Karen delivered a kick into the stomach of the shooter, and it was so hard that she lost her breath. She fell to the ground and struggled to catch her breath. Karen walked past her and picked up the gun, she looked at it and then placed it under her foot. With one smash with her heel the trigger was flatten. Serina rushed to her side and ignored the kid, he was crying and shaking holding tightly around his friend. Karen turned to him and walked towards him. He felt how fear got a hold of him. Was he gonna die? His grip around his friend hardened and he closed his eyes. He waited for death to come and when it didn't he slowly opened his eyes.

" You didn't get hurt in our little struggle? How's your friend? " He looked with a confused look at her. She had a friendly smile and reached for his scratched arm. He twitched and pulled it away.

" Don't!...Touch...Him. " The shooter talked with long pauses and struggled to breathe. Vau felt how fear washed over him when he saw something dark appear in Karens eyes. She walked over to the shooter and kicked her in the jaw. The kid squealed.

" We're talking over here. " She then returned to the kid. She very gently took his arm and looked at it. He was scared of her. Serina, who had laid down to act as a pillow for Krory, raised her head and growled at the trees. Several men came out, all carrying weapons of some sort.

" And what in Lords name happened here?! " The tallest of the men cried out, he had a long gray beard and seemed to be older than the rest of the group. His eyes went from the injured Krory, the dog acting as a pillow, the black haired boy, someone grieving in pain and the black haired girl talking to two children.

" Grandpa! " The boy cried out, he pulled himself up and , while still holding his friend, ran towards him. The man kneeled down so he could look at the boy. The boy leaned up to his ear and told him everything that had occurred and then the man walked past him. He stood in front of Karen, who got up and she at her full height could only stare into his chest. She leaned her head back and tried to keep her balance. The man studied her and then noticed the symbol on her shoulder. He then burst out laughing.

" So your the Exorcist's? Well sorry about your welcome, but we can change that. " He gave Karen a slap to her back and she nearly spit up blood, he had the strength of a giant. She fell to the ground and coughed like she had been punched in the stomach.

" Karen! Are you okay? " Vau rushed to her side and she responded by hitting him with her fist. He looked at her in chock and rubbed his aching cheek. Two men approached to pick Krory up and Serina merely growled at them. She instead got up so she could carry him on her back. Karen stopped coughing and that darkness returned to her eyes.

" Don't ever belittle me. " She said without looking at him. She got up and continued talking to the old man and whistled for Serina. Someone helped the shooter up on her feet, only for her to punch them and rush past everyone. Vau got up too, but walked very slowly behind them.

/::::::/:/::::/:::::::::/:::::::/

" What did you say?! " Allen stared in disbelief at what Komuri had just told them. Him and Lena Lee had been sitting in the library, talking about their last mission, when Reever came and told them that Komuri needed to talk to them. And it was very ill news that reached their ears. Krory was wounded and Karen was all alone.

" We need to go there. " Lena Lee said with despair in her voice. She not only felt concern for her injured friend but also for the new Exorcist.

" And that will be quite impossible. Seeing as your injuries haven't quite healed, you would be in the way. So I'm sending an exorcist close by there. " Allen felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, it was something in Komuri's tone and expression that seemed weird.

" Was there anything else besides that? " Allen asked politely. Komuri sighed and leaned forward with his hands together.

" There are two Exorcist's close by that village. And considering that you two know Karen somewhat, you may know who she would get along best with. It would be most troublesome if we were to send someone that could not cooperate. " Allen and Lena Lee looked kinda confused but decided to do as Komuri asked.

" So... Who are the Exorcist's? " Asked Allen. Komuri pulled out a map and pointed out the village Karen was at. And where the other two Exorcist's were, both merely half a days walk away.

" And the Exorcist here is, as you probably know, Lavi. He has told us he can be there by nightfall. And the other one is... Kanda. We haven't gotten a real response from him. " Allen rolled his eyes. Like usual, Kanda was acting all high and mighty. No wonder nearly everyone he met had a problem with him. And thinking about what he had gotten of Karens personality... A fight might occur... But not against Akuma.

Komuri already had a feeling what their answer might be.

" Komuri- san! We need an Exorcist to send. " Someone yelled. Komuri looked at Allen and Lena Lee, who exchanged one look and were certain of their answer.

" Lavi! " They said simultaneously. Komuri looked down into his desk as the order was sent out and the two left the room. Komuri had some thought to what Hevlaska had told him regarding Karen. He also thought of Karens personality. She seemed timid, but was happy and very childish and like most people had a darker side. But since Komuri hadn't seen it personally, he only had observations to go on. Like from the villagers of her old home. Karen had a very dark moment once. She had been her happy cheerful self when someone had apparently said something very insulting, were upon she had broken the mans jaw, leg, arm and six rips. So he would have sent Lavi either way. Knowing Kanda he would presumably make her angry. And even though Kanda was strong with the sword, was he really all that good without his innocence powers? If not, he would probably have gotten his ass beaten. Or maybe he would, if he and Karen met.

" Komuri, Lavi has given us a quick report. He's leaving now and will be at Krory and Karens location shortly before nightfall. " Komuri nodded and got out of his chair.

" Report that back to Karen. " Komuri walked out of his office and decided that a nice cup of coffe would be perfect... And maybe he would start working on another machine...

**Well what you say? Good? Bad? Interesting? Okay a short thing here at the end... I kinda... Have trouble bringing in humor... So don't except much of it... ( If its not about food, sleeping and arguing. Something these people are really good at. ) see ya next time... And leave reviews... They make me... Happy!**


End file.
